Galactic Federation of Earth (Dol Universe)
The United Nations of the Y Universe is the official government of Earth located within the Sol system. Once a political and economic rival of the United Republic of Columbia during the Planetary Cold War, it now lives peacefully along side its neighbor while making trade and commerce throughout the system. Unlike the United Nations from other versions, this one tends to be more of a world government rather than an international organization. Its capital city is located in Geneva, Switzerland. Politics and Society Unlike the United Republic of Columbia and its bureaucratic oligarchy, the United Nations is a unified federation consisting of twenty-three countries that had dominated the world after surviving a global nuclear war: the United States of America (which annexed Canada), France, Britain, Russia, China, Japan, Spain, Switzerland, Portugal, Turkey, Denmark, Norway, Morocco, Germany (which annexed Austria and the Czech Republic), Italy, Belgium (which annexed Luxembourgh), the Netherlands, Australia, Ireland, Brazil, Finland, Sweden, and Greece. The rest of the world (excluding Greenland, Tibet, northern Vietnam, Iceland, and Mongolia, which became reservations for illiegal immigrants) remains permanently uninhabited, due to the destructive conflict that devastated a third of the planet's environment. Although humans remain the dominant species of Earth, mutated animals and gigantic plants now make up the wildlife of the destroyed countries. Cyprus managed to recover back into its original state, but eventually became part of Turkey. Korea, New Zealand, and Israel also recovered, but only to become yet another collection of reservations by 2153. Iraq and Egypt, despite being surviving nations, had no intention of rejoining the UN and thus launched an invasion against the reservation states of Kuwait and Israel, sparking the Iraq Incident. After five days of conflict, the crisis soon ended and the country of Iraq, along with Kuwait, thus became a giant prison for political opponents, foreigners, the religious, protestors, and philosophers. Egypt had also punished by becoming testing ground for human experimentation, which gave the country the nickname of the "Graveyard of the World". The last country to recover from the raditation was Cuba, which soon became a massive missle base for defense purposes. Compared to Columbia's hierarchy being based on race, the UN's focuses primarily on class status, in which the wealthy elite rule over society while the majority of the population tend to be part of the working class. Despite having racism banned, rampant elitism and plutocracy dominate society as a whole. While being home to numerous pockets of conservatives, liberals, moderates, socialists, and libertarians, most of the government officials are extremely pragmatic and careless about the needs of the poor. Religion rarely exists, since most people on the planet are primarily atheist and doubt about the existence of happiness, prosperity, and compromise. Many of the lower classes tend to be supporters of pure anarchy, often demanding the destruction of the state and revery humanity into savage primitives. However, despite being more numerous, the lower classes are often pushed back by legions of riot police. Yet, while foreigners may mistaken the UN as a totalitarian regime, it is, in truth, a decadent nation in chaos where lawlessness and unrest rule the polluted streets. Since the end of the Planetary Cold War, the UN has abolished the military, as the elite no longer see any need for it. Almost all military technology, with the exception of air drones, small arms, assault rifles, and grenades, have been banned completely, which may explain the widespread disease, corruption, poverty, unemployment, and intense rioting. Illiteracy within the UN is as high as 89% and incest, excessive race-mixing, rape, cannibalism, bigotry, and class warfare are a common fact of life. The UN is extremely neutral and isolationist, despite trade with Columbia, meaning that almost all of the lower-class citizens have no clue of what lies beyond the world. Surveillance cameras often watch over the streets and ruined buildings that once serve as shopping malls and libraries now become infested with the lower-class citizens who languish in their filth. The Columbians usually despise the typically feudalist belief system of the UN's wealthy elite and remain true to the ideal system of racial hierarchy possibly because of their obsession of differentiate themselves from their Earth counterparts. It is currently led by Supreme Chairman Dexter Foremann, a former US businessman who formed a pro-isolationist political party called the United Independence Movement (UIM), which denounces both left-wing and right-wing politics equally, rejects the concept of religion, foccusses mainly on keeping the poor "in line", promotes elitism, and favors complete isolation from the outside universe (with the exception of Columbia, whom they trade with). Caraline Foster, Chief Minister of Security, Daniel Jones, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Charles Webster, Minister of Propaganda, Marlene Foremann, Dexter's only daughter, and Julius Tenderson, Minister of Finance, also serve as party members of the UIM. While extremely unpopular, they remained in power for as long as twenty years while controlling the UN with brutish authority. However, even they appear powerless to end the seemingly permanent chaos that is now an inherent trait for the planet Earth. Neither the Alliance of Nations, Axis of Empires, nor the Coalition of Independent States would even bother to either negotiate or invade the UN, as they are depleted of resources and hold xenophobic views. Culture Due to the UN's isolationist nature, nothing much is known about its culture besides drug addiction, incest, prostitution, and unrest. The lower-class citzens wear either typically punk-styled fashion or hip-hop uniforms. Gang wars are ususally common, especially for the UN's illiterate teenage population. However, when one goes deeper into the culture of the impoverished people of the Worldsewers, in which the UIM and the elite remain unaware of, urban legends and superstitious myths such as the Illuminati eventually result into the establishment of neo-paganism mixed with anarcho-primitivism. Within the Worldsewers, make-shift huts, mutanted rats, primitive, stone-age tribes, and enormous jungles make up the harsh enviornment of the planet's underground landscape. While cut off by security forces guarding the gateway to the surface, the various tribes often fight one another and commit rituals of human sacrifice. In the UIM'S eyes, it is viewed as a "perfect punishment" for people who were casted off by the UN for their religious views. At the lower surface, the lower-half of the surface world, murder, vandalism, slavery, rape, prostitution, drug addiction, and theft are usually common, as there are no longer laws that goes against them. The city of Brussels, Belgium, which is the "Tainted Capital of All Europa", became a booming industry for the sellign of sex slaves and formerly-illegal drugs. New York City, since the end of the nuclear conflict, remains an eternal battlefield that tends to financially benefit the UN's wealthy elite, transforming the ruined city into a mere commodity for their entertainment. Tokyo, once the shining capital of Japan, reduced into a sickening pit where human-animals were created only to run rampant and kill citizens until they are brought down by the police as the cycle of violence repeats itself within the streets. Women's rights have been long gone since the end of the nuclear conflict, making gender discrimination just as common. Category:Factions Category:Independent